Abduction (EN)
by MariPessoa93
Summary: In a devastated planet, there are still a few yokais who fight for survival. Eva is not the place it used to be. Meanwhile on Earth, Kagome can't imagine what's about to come. Or who. Since a child, she dreams about a man with silver hair. Little did she knew her dreams were warnings. When she is taken to Eva, she'll find that her life will change forever. AU
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Japan, 1795:**

It was raining on Earth that day. Exactly the kind of camouflage he needed. Speed was necessary as well to get to her, his concern was almost touchable, because he knew that in that moment his precious was in need of him. He promised to be by her side when the time came and he was aware that it was time. She was bringing his baby to the world.

Quickly, he landed the ship away from any pry eyes that may be in the small village and he ran toward his lover's hut. It was just a little far from any others, almost in the woods. The screams told him he was late. Bursting inside the small home, he called her name. A woman – her sister – asked him to be quiet and to wait outside the room. He did.

When he was sure that he wouldn't wait any longer, a strong cry could be heard. The baby! The torment was finally over, was his thought. The same woman who asked him to wait came back to ask him to come in this time. Without thinking twice, he did as she told.

"Are you well, Izayoi?" She can feel all his concern just listening to his voice, but she only smiles sweetly to the man standing white as the clouds in front of her.

"Our baby boy. He looks like you," her voice was week, even so, all that matter was right in her arms. "Come see him, my love."

Only by getting closer to his lover he can truly understands what she is talking about and he chuckles. It was his without a doubt. The furry ears on the top of his son's head couldn't deny his heritage, they were dog's ears. The man took his treasure in his arms and kissed both.

It was when the pain shot through all his back. He didn't even need to turn around to know what was happening. He held the crying baby firmly, shielding him from any harm. There were his former comrades, they had caught up to him. Looking to his lover he noticed it was too late, she had been hit as well. Her body was not like his, it couldn't withstand a wound like this.

Horror crossed his features, followed by pure hate. His face, once handsome, transformed. His eyes turned scarlet. His canines got bigger. Holding Izayoi's last gift, he attacked.

* * *

Kikyou helped her sister to deliver her baby, being the only one who knew the new mother's secret. When it was over, she went to the back of the hut to wash herself from the blood. Suddenly, she heard what seemed to be an explosion. Running back she saw the lights and her brother-in-law fighting for his life.

The scene before her was terrifying, her beautiful sister dead in her bed. There was blood everywhere. And those monsters, all dead. Killed by the devastating man in the center of the room. She got closer and kneeled by the side of Inu no Taisho.

"I must go. I have to keep him safe. I never thought they'd find me, Kikyou... I wouldn't have come..." Tears now ran free on his face, "I'm going back to the ship. I have to…"

Devastated, Kikyou supported the mourning man all the way. They both cried their loss together. She knew she couldn't keep the baby, he'd be rejected. He wasn't even from this planet. Long ago, her older sister took time explaining that she was going to live with her lover on his home. The three of them. At the time, Kikyou didn't understand very well about planets or universe, but like her sister she was a fast learner.

"What will you name him?" She asked, helping the white-haired man get inside the strange transportation in front of them. She held the baby one last time, crying her goodbye.

"Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha."


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

 **Tokyo, many years later:**

Kagome Higurashi woke with a start, sweating. It was the third time that month. It was always the same thing, the nightmare would begin and right after she would try to wake up, only to found out she couldn't. It was like her body wouldn't respond to her, she could never move when she had dreams like this. She went to several doctors, but all they could tell her was that she had sleep paralysis. Neither one of them could tell why she only had those episodes when she had the same nightmare. Either way, sleep paralysis could be a pain in the ass, Kagome thought all the time.

In all her 23 years of life, more than half of it she had suffered from the strange condition. Kagome had given up the frustration when she was about 18, deciding that she would have to live with the torment until the end of her days. Usually, she was a happy and positive girl, always trying to look at the bright sight of things. Kagome was also very beautiful, with long black hair and eyes so blue it could knock people out. Her natural beauty was the cause of anger towards her. But even being the way she was, she never really fell for anyone. But that strange dream of hers only made her imagine what it would be like it…

Looking at her alarm on her bedside table, she saw it was still 3:14AM. She glanced at the beds at her side and noticed her still sleeping roommates. Rin and Sango attended the same university as Kagome, Tokyo University, and both of the girls studied Business Administration. Kagome was about to finish Archeology, which she loved. Her dream was to work finding relics of the past.

Even before Tokyo U, Kagome already knew Sango from middle school. She was as beautiful as Kagome, but with more curves than her best friend. Her hair as brown as her eyes. In the beginning of college, it was only the two of them sharing the small apartment on campus. But when Rin showed up needing a place to stay, both said yes on the spot. Rin was a sweet girl, the youngest of them with only 20 and the shortest. It wasn't hard for the three of them to get used to each other.

Kagome sighed knowing it was going to be impossible to go back to sleep. She started thinking about the nightmare for the zillionth time. It was always the same thing and in the same place, whenever was the place she was studying, university or school. Her shrink told her once that the choice of the place came because it was where she would spend most of her time in. Well, who was Kagome to know?

Anyway, she would wonder the empty halls, asking herself where was everybody. It was nerve wrecking because after some time she would feel like there was someone stalking her. Till, suddenly, the lights would come, green and blue and everywhere. Chasing after her. She'd run and run and run.

And while she ran, in some moments, she could understand it was the nightmare. When she could, she'd try to control it to see if anything would change. It never did. She would always end in a dead end, waiting for a few moments for the strange creatures that always found her. Some had a human form, others looked like giant insects or strange beasts, all of them carrying guns. Neither would speak her language, but their intention to take her with them were clear as water. Finally, _he_ would come.

A knight in shining armor, she used to joke. With his long silver hair and his impossible dog ears on top of his head. He saves her, take her away and speaks to her, but she could never know what. Holding her hand, he starts to run with her and they hide from the monsters. She'd like to ask why he is helping, but her voice always gets stuck and she can only look at him while he looks at her. Their eyes never leave each other's. In some dreams, he smiles at her, but in this last one he had only looked at her with concern in his golden eyes. And when the monsters finally found them, she awakes.

" _Always the same damn thing"_ , she thinks while she manages to fall asleep again to a world without her savior.

* * *

Next day, Kagome woke up feeling that she didn't sleep at all. She mumbled a "good morning" to her roommates and together they walked to their classes. The university was huge and had every kind of courses.

The three girls walked while talking banalities without any rush toward the set of buildings. As soon as they arrived at the gates, they saw a young man apparently waiting to greet them. He and Kagome shared a few extra classes together, such as Physics and Latim.

"Good morning, beautiful and wonderful ladies!" Miroku had the most charming smile on campus. And the looks too, if you might. His 24 year of life had been full of girls throwing themselves at him, wanting to be chosen by the man (not that he found it a bad thing). The physic lover had hair as black as Kagome's – that he always kept tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck – and eyes with a unique color, they were almost purple. He became a friend thanks to his Physics class with Kagome (she chose to attend as an extra credit). All that Miroku wanted was to be a scientist working with all kinds of physics. When he was introduced to the other two girls at a lunch with his classmate, Miroku's hand "accidently" ended up on Sango's butt, earning him a slap and three new friends.

"Little early to be flirting," Sango snorted and kept walking, although she had a small smile on her lips. "How many girls feel for it this morning?"

"Now now. I'll get offended my lovely Sango" Miroku answered putting a hand over his heart to fake pain.

"Ha. As if! Anyway, what're the plans for the night?" Rin was a simple girl, but she always insisted on their Fridays out.

Kagome sighed, watching her friends trying to figure out which bar was going to be the one tonight. All she wanted was to go back to bed after classes, but she assumed it would be impossible to say no when all Rin needed to do was "The Face".

" _I gotta learn how to say no to it soon,"_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Kags, what's up? Still here with us?" Miroku asked a little worried since Kagome hadn't joined the conversation as usual. Even having touched the girl's behind – an accident of course – he got used to think that his physics buddy could be his little sister he never had. People sometimes would ask them, thinking that the hair and eyes were some sort of indication.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well," she forced a little smile to prove her point.

They asked again to be sure and she assured them an energy drink would make wonders in a few. After deciding when and where they were going later, the four students went to their classes. Kagome was too distracted to pay attention to any word about the Rome Empire, instead her head was filled with her dream savior. It was so weird that an imaginary person could make her feel so safe. Yes, there were monsters, but her guardian angel always got to her in time.

" _Jesus... I'm going crazy. It's just a dream, girl."_

If only she knew how real a dream could be.

* * *

"I'm goin' crazy man!" the temperamental yelling seemed to eco in the small office.

"I already told you: yelling won't do it. You are still going," the man with silver hair, emotionless face and looking with superiority at the foolish man in front him answered.

"And I told you: it doesn't matter what your ass tells me. I-am-not-going!" the younger man crossed his arms and turned.

Sesshoumaru had called his younger brother to discuss the plan again, he only had one damn mission, locate and act before the enemy. His informer had warned him about the advantage they could have, a few days ago when the informer heard the head of The Web preparing to send a party to the hunt.

"Do you realize that this might be our only chance, _dear brother_?" the last part came out through grinded teeth. " _She_ can be our salvation, I suggest you to obey my decision. We have to do whatever it takes and go to Earth." Sesshoumaru's voice was stoic, but he still let out authority.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm so much a leader as you. Why don't you go to Earth and risks your ass on the trip? You know well the dangers of leaving this damn planet!" the young brother continued petulantly.

"Because it has to be you. Because you are the pup, I am a better leader. I've founded this resistance, I'm your General, you WILL obey and this is not a choice _Inuyasha_!" at every word, the older man was losing patience, his teeth got bigger and his once golden eyes were getting red.

"Feh. Fine, I'll go…" _Before you eat me for breakfast._

And the General started to go back to his normal size.

In less than ten minutes everything was set. A space ship was necessary to go from Eva to Earth and there were only a few of those left around, most of them with the bastard commanding the Web. The Spider was trying to dominate Eva for a long time, assuming the control over the only part of the planet still alive. No one actually knew where he came from or why. The only thing the Fighters new was that he was unfair and had to be stopped.

220 years passed since the day Inuyasha's parents were killed and Eva was at war ever since.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched his half-brother getting ready for the trip. After much fighting and conflicts, the little beast decided to obey his orders.

"You know what to do, don't you?", he asked Inuyasha while he closed the last backpack.

"Yeah, yeah…", the younger brother answered without even glancing at the man, throwing the pack over his shoulder to get it inside the spaceship he was going to use.

The General acknowledged his answer and made a move to leave without goodbyes. After all, it was only a mission.

 _"Why the little runt has to be an idiot all the time?"_

Sesshoumaru had raised his brother alone, ever since their father showed up after a "mission", bleeding and hurt with a baby in his arms. After his death, Eva was hell. Specially with an infant to take care off. He still blamed his brother for their father death, sometimes. Although, the kid didn't really had any fault. But he was a General and a leader, he couldn't have time to waste on feelings. He was young when he decided to take his father's footsteps and lead the Fighters for the right of Eva.

No choice in the matter, having promised to raise the pup, he trained Inuyasha to be his best solder and in case something went wrong, to be his heir. Sesshoumaru had never found a mate, and he wouldn't. Leaving Inuyasha to be the future of the Fighters.

Sesshoumaru was one of the strongest youkais on Eva, it could be noticed by the form he took most of his time fighting. But Inuyasha wasn't very far from him in strength, only on the wits, for the matter.

Putting Inuyasha aside on his brain, the General arrived at his control room to follow the ship's path out of their planet. He had barely sat on his table, when one of his Lieutenants knocked on his door. Sesshoumaru trusted the man well enough, and he was one of his best spies, having figured out many plans of the Spider. His biggest achievement for the Fighters being the discovery of the element of surprise. Their first real chance of ending this war, after many years. The Wolf was the third in line of command.

"Sesshoumaru," the young man said. He was covered in furs and had hair as long as the leader in front of him, only his was held together in a high ponytail.

"Kouga. Updates?" Sesshoumaru asked with a wave of his hand, indicating the wolf could make himself comfortable.

"Ginta informed the supplies are low. Soon we will need a team for a search."

"I see," the leader nodded. This was no news for Sesshoumaru. Even before he was born, Eva was already dying. The food and water was always hard to find, the youkais having to rely on tech to filter water and find food.

"That's it for today. Inuyasha is on his way to Earth. When he's back, we will hold a meeting to discuss supplies. For now, we can handle things. He is my priority." Sesshoumaru looked at the maps on his desk, mentally organizing a new strike on the Web.

"He went to Earth?" The Wolf had incredulity all over his face.

"We had to move quick. I'll call if I need something else," noticing he was no longer needed, Kouga said his goodbyes and got out of the room thinking.

 _I really hope dog breath doesn't screw this up._

* * *

The room was dark and silent. A shadow of a man could barely be seen on a chair so big, it could be a throne. Said man was lost in thought, knowing he had to be fast. His head was a turmoil and if any other youkai could read his mind, would be able to see plans and more plans. None of them honorable. He took a sip of an alcoholic beverage on his goblet and waited the man in front of him finish his tale.

"Sir, as planed Inuyasha left to find the priest," the dark man was content to notice how his presence send trembles down the boy's spine.

"So predictable," he laughed. He was waiting for this day to come, when he finally found _her_. He would've gone to Earth himself, but since the little General found out about his plans first, why not wait to surprise the Fighters? He was used to be disappointed with his army, but now, the Spiders would bring him what he wanted the most. The Demon didn't care how many he would lose, he wanted _her_.

" _Die as many. This prize will be mine."_

"You did well, child. Out." The young youkai didn't have to wait for a second command.

"Now, I know you're there. Gather the men," the dark man whispered to the darkness behind him.

Feeling his pawn fade, he lifted himself and got closer to the alter in the middle of the room. Though the room was dark, there was a persistent light on top of that place. Ever since he got hold of _it_ , the man had tried to kill that light, only to fail over and over. He killed, tortured, cursed. All with the aid of the tiny jewel resting on that pillar.

Smirking, Naraku watched the glow and thought with greed how little time would be necessary for him to have his deepest and twisted wish granted.


End file.
